modrinafandomcom_sl-20200215-history
User blog:Guardian8/Prehlad, ki ni bil le prehlad
Vrnitev v službo - hladna prha, 26.04.2010 V ponedeljek 26.04.2010 sem se glede na boljše počutje znašel v službi. Naletel pa sem na hladno prho, neprijaznost in ignoranco vodje, ker nisem prišel delat že 19.4.2010, ker je ona namreč imela dopust in je šla v tople kraje. Ne oziraje se na moje zdravstveno stanje, je torej pričakovala, da bom še vedno bolan prišel v službo, vendar se to ni zgodilo, saj nisem storil koraka v škodo mojega zdravja. Ona je kljub temu šla na dopust, za ta teden pa je priskrbela eno osebo, ki je opravljala nujne zadeve. Jaz pa sem ji zagovoril, da v kolikor bodo potrebovali kakršno koli pomoč, me lahko kadar koli pokličejo in bom pomagal. V ponedeljek pa sem bil deležen neprijaznega pozdrava, ne da bi me sploh pogledala v oči, kaj šele, da bi vprašala, no kako, ste se pozdravili. Tudi tekom dneva je bila komunikacija med njo in mano skoraj nična, zgolj na nekaj nujnih besed. Ja, tako je, če je človek bolan in je že zaradi tega, ker je na bolniški prikrajšan pri denarju, potem pa še neprijazen odnos. Guardian Angel 17:06, 27. april 2010 (UTC) Obisk pri osebnem zdravniku - 08.04.2010 Danes sem bil naročen pri svojem osebnem zdravniku, ki je samo potrdil, da je bilo moje stanje v soboto zelo katastrofalno in na meji med bronhitisom in pljučnico. Če torej ne bi šel v soboto k dežurnemu zdravniku v moj zdravstveni dom (k sreči je en dežuren do 19. ure), potem bi skoraj zagotovo dobil pljučnico. Moji angeli varuhi, še enkrat hvala za opozorilo in da ste me primorali naj grem k zdravniku. Obisk dežurnega zdravnika - sobota, 03.04.2010 V zadnjem tednu dni (od srede 31.3.2010) sem sesoočil z izredno močnim vnetjem, s poudarkom na dihalnih poteh. začelo se je povsem nedolžno z rahlim prasaknjem v grlu in pekočim grlom, in ker sem na srečo planiral dopust, sem si pač mislil, saj bo, bom pač malo pazljiv in ne bom odpotoval na Štajersko, pa bo minilo, saj končno je do nalsednejga torka še 6 dni. thumb Vendar pa se je stanje slabšalo tako rekoč vsake nekaj ur, v petek popoldne sem že čutil bolečine v vratnih žlezah in po 2 dneh je moj nos že postal kraj za izločanje gnojnega izcedka. Še vedno nisem razmišljal, da bi šel k zdravniku, sem se pa glede tega premislil v soboto, ko me je že bolelo in kljuvalo po skoraj celi desni polovici glave, tako rekoč skoraj vse me je bolelo, kljuvalo me je v okolici oči, .....Tako hudega vnetja niti ne pomnim, kdaj sem imel, .... Nikoli si nisem misli, da "prehlad" lahko postane tako nevarno hud, saj se je razvijal v smeri pljučnice in le angelom se lahko zahvalim, da so me prepričali in dobesedno odvlekli k zdravniku, Še predno sem v roke vzel telefon in vprašal v svoj zdravstveni dom ali je kakšen dećurni, nisem bil 100% prepričan, da bom šel k zdravniku. Prijazna gospa mi je potrdila, da dela dežurni zdravnik celo do 19. ure. In,.... odločitev je padla. Obisk pri zdravniku je postal tako rekoč neizbežen, In rezultat: krvni izvid katastrofa, besede zdravnika, ko je videl krvni izvid "O groza, Vi ste pa hudo bolan", mi bodo verjetno ostale še dolgo v spominu in se bom nanje spomnil verjetno vsakič, ko se bo začel prehlad. Strah pred ponovitvijo stanja bo naredil svoje in bom verjetno vedno tekel k zdravniku. Lahko rečem, da nisem oseba, ki tako, ko enkrat kihne, že teče k zdravniku, nazadanje sem bil pri zdravniku decembra 2007, pa še to zaradi izpiranja ušesa. Kategorija:Blog posts